Runé Tófa
Profile Biography = Birth of an Astartes: Runé Tófa was born into a simple yet financially poor family. Before she could even recognize those around her she was sold off in her parents attempt to rid themselves of debt. She was bought by an up-coming secret organization in Traylore known as The Order. Specializing in the research of human modifications they used her and many others as test subjects towards what was known as Project Astartes. But despite what they were planning to do to them Insidious raised the many children with all the care of a true parent, although they were not allowed to make contact with the outside world the facilities within where they were keep had plenty of room and activities to distract them from any thought of what lied outside the walls. This was when Runé Tófa picked up fishing and sailing from her pseudo-parent, who taught her it as a change of pace between experiments. But no experimentation is actually safe and one by one her newly acquired family would die from the experiments performed on them. Only a handful of them survived to see the age of 14, at this time becoming acknowledged as the new stage of human kind, Astartes. Typhon, Dragon of Wind: Although Runé Tófa had become an Astartes along with several others, the trials they faced were not at an end. It was discovered that Astartes were capable of harnessing the power of what could be seen as their guardian spirit. These spirits had to be obtained by the Astartes defeating or coming to an agreement with whatever housed said spirit. Some naturally obtained their spirit, which became known as Auras amongst them while others had to search for years to find theirs. Runé was one such case. The search for her spirit led her on a 2 year journey away from The Order’s facilities. Going off of natural intuition and rumors she tracked down a powerful dragon named Typhon and worked to slay it. To do so she obtained the glaive Dragon’s Breath to achieve her goal. Upon finally defeating the creature her body awoken to the full power of an Astartes, her knowledge and even personality changed almost to the point where she seem like a completely different person. New found powers emerged, some that took years for her to learn to control. |-|Equipment = Dragon's Breath: A multi-purpose weapon that Runé Tófa uses for both ranged and melee combat. This 3 bladed disc can be thrown for deadly effect. If the user is skilled they can also use it in melee combat. The blades of this weapon are so sharp they are capable of easily ripping through most commonly used armor such as Steel. Order Regulation Uniform: Also known as an ORU this set of clothing is anything but special. Outside of being tailored to compliment the wearer's unique talents they offer nothing different than your normal everyday clothing. |-|Abilities = Astartes: Knight Strain *'The Healer' – Grants the host’s blood the ability to clot around wounds at an extremely fast pace. It has exhibited the ability to form scar tissue in a matter of seconds, preventing massive blood loss and infection of the wound. *'The The Eye of Vengeance' – Grants the host exceptional vision and the ability to see normally in low-light environment. *'The Supporter' – An attribute that greatly reduces the physical needs of the owner. This includes breathing, sleeping, food, drink, shelter from environmental effects, etc. *'The Forge of Endurance' – This Ishtar Seed promotes muscular growth in both speed and strength. Astartes implanted with this seed upon reaching maturity possess higher strength, reflexes and speed then a normal mortal being. *'The Unlocker' – This Ishtar Seed enhances the Astartes mental state, resulting in improved brain capabilities. Wind Dragon Aspect: This ability grants 3 different attributes. *'Omnilingualism'- Runé Tófa is capable of speaking, reading and understanding any language she encounters, being verbal or otherwise. Although she must come in physical contact with something or someone who knows and/or contains said language in order to obtain understanding. *'Fear Masking' - Runé Tófa is capable of suppressing her fear and draw upon the courage of a dragon, allowing her to remain calm in almost any situation. *'Fear Inducement' - Runé Tófa is capable of evoking fear and horror in others through a draconic roar. In these instances those who fall prey to it will commonly see her as a dragon and if weak-willed attempt to flee. She can also accomplish these same results through intense eye contact or by flaring her killing intent to a certain degree. *'Aerokinesis' - Runé Tófa is capable of manipulating air and gases to a certain degree. |-|Techniques = Gisele has trained for years in the use of many different weapons, both melee and ranged. She personally prefers her sword over all else as it works as a catalyst for her abilities. Martial Techniques: *'Gleaming Twilight' - Aerokinesis Techniques: *'Speed Boost' - Rune reduces air resistance around around her and uses pressurized air to propel herself. *'Concussive Explosions' - By abruptly increasing air pressure in an outward direction Rune creates an explosion capable of throwing things around. Category:Character Category:Insidious Category:Astartes Category:Syphon Category:The Order